Serena y Darien ¿Matrimonio a fuerza?
by Misteriosa1283
Summary: Kenji Tsukino es un empresario exitoso pero con vicios, su constante gusto por el juego lo hace perderlo casi todo, en un intento de salvar su imperio, ofrece una fusión con Industrias Chiba, pero lo que él no tiene en planes es que el señor Mamoru pide también otra cosa muy importante para Kenji. La niña mimada del pueblo tendrá que aceptar la propuesta para no perderlo todo…


**_¡Hola qué tal! Soy nueva por estos lugares y espero aprender muy pronto el manejo de las herramientas. El gusto por las historias de Sailor Moon me ha llevado hasta aquí, quiero presentarles un fic de mi autoría con los personajes de Sailor Moon que aclaro son de la autora Naoko Takeuchi. En este fic los personajes no tendrán poderes, pero prometo que será interesante saber en qué nuevos problemas se meten nuestras queridas chicas. Una historia de intriga, amor, pasión y engaño._********_Los invito a leer y si gustan comentar será un placer responder sus reviews. Saludos y hasta pronto._**

**_Kenji Tsukino es un empresario exitoso pero con vicios, su constante gusto por el juego lo hace perderlo casi todo, en un intento de salvar su imperio, ofrece una fusión con Industrias Chiba, pero lo que él no tiene en planes es que el señor Mamoru pide también otra cosa muy importante para Kenji._**

**_La niña mimada del pueblo tendrá que aceptar la propuesta para no perderlo todo…_**

**_¿Podría Serena llevarse bien con Darien? _********_Pero lo que es peor ¿Darien estará de acuerdo con ese matrimonio arreglado?_**

**Capítulo 1**

_La majestuosidad del verde y florido valle se imponía ante la juventud e impetuosidad de tan bella criatura. El día parecía quererse mostrar generoso ante esa bella niña de grandes ojos azules y cabello dorado. El corcel que montaba hacía juego con su belleza, la fina yegua blanca que la había acompañado por años ahora era parte de sus gustos._

_A poco tiempo de cumplir sus dieciocho años Serena Tsukino era la hija del empresario Kenji Tsukino e Ikuko Tsukino. Ella era una niña mimada, no había capricho que no se le cumpliera ni sueño que no se cristalizara. Pero claro, siendo hija única era la consentida de Kenji._

**-¡Serena!-Habló la dama de cabello cano tratando de que la rubia la escuchara-¡Serena!-Volvió a gritar-**

**-¿Pero qué pasa Umiko?-Se aproxima una chica de cabellos rojizos-¿Acaso de nuevo la rebelde?**

**-No le digas así a la señorita Serena-Le dijo en tono reprobatorio y mirándola seria-Si los patrones te escuchan no sé qué vaya a pasar…**

**-¡Oh vamos Umiko! Ambas sabemos que Serena es una malcriada que no tiene respeto por nadie…**

**-No digas eso Beryl. Yo ayudé a la señora a cuidar de Serena y ella es una joven muy noble y tierna. Sólo que-Se queda callada y agacha la cabeza-No sé qué le pasa.**

**-Te diré qué le pasa Umiko-Le habló señalándole hacia donde la rubia estaba-Serena es una niña mimada que cree que todo lo puede con su dinero, pero ¡Ay de ella que sea pobre por que va a sufrir y mucho! Jajaja-Se ríe sin control mientras se pone una mano en la cintura-Yo solo sé que es una odiosa de lo peor.**

_"__Ay Beryl si supieras que gracias a ella es que los señores Tsukino te han dado el apoyo escolar"_

_La señora de cabello canoso y figura regordeta sólo miraba a la linda chica de brillosos ojos azules y cabello tan rojo como el fuego. Moviendo la cabeza ella se limitó a ignorarla._

**-Iré por ella hasta allá-Intenta caminar pero es detenida por Beryl-**

**-Permítame a mí Umiko yo voy por ella…**

_A serena no le agradaba del todo Beryl pero igualmente su presencia en la casa le daba lo mismo. Sabía que sus padres necesitaban doncellas que ayudaran con la limpieza del hogar y al ser Beryl hija de una empleada de confianza le abrieron las puertas tal como si fuera su hija. A Serena no le había agradado la idea y entonces prefirió alejarse de ella. No le daba buena espina su mirada y menos esas sonrisas burlonas que a veces le daba cuando la miraba. Por eso, cada que la veía optaba por ignorarla e incluso irse de donde estaba._

_Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo al verla venir hacia ella. Golpeando suave a Baby ella galopó con rumbo desconocido, hasta estar considerablemente lejos ella decidió parar cerca de algún prado para mirar la extensa llanura en la que estaban sus terrenos de cultivo. La cosecha estaba pronta a llegar y los trabajadores no tardarían en inundar esos vastos cultivos para la siega._

_Serena no era una chica de mal corazón. Lo único que ella quería en esos momentos, era cumplir todos y cada uno de sus a veces intolerables caprichos. Quería comerse el mundo entero y no desaprovechaba para reunirse con sus amigas e ir de antro en antro._

_Aparte de estudiar el último curso de preparatoria ella se había inscrito a una carrera de médico veterinario por pedido de su padre. Aunque a ella no le gustara, tenía que complacer al viejo, después de todo él cumplía todos sus caprichos. A su mente sólo llegaba el anhelo de ser una de las más reconocidas diseñadoras de todo el mundo, soñaba con estar en las pasarelas mostrando todo su repertorio, todos esos lindos vestidos, las vastas ganancias, pero sobre todo, el reconocimiento. _

_Mirando atenta la tarjeta en su mano ella recordaba con una sonrisa en los labios aquélla noche en que la conoció:_

**Flash Back:**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya-Dice una exuberante y hermosa morena aproximándose a Serena-Creo que reportaré este acto de vandalismo-Acota muy seria mirándola a los ojos mientras se cruza de brazos-**

**-¿En qué te afecta eso?-Habla molesta la rubia de largo cabello suelto-Es mejor que te vayas con tus estupideces a otra parte y no te metas en lo que no te importa…**

**-¿Acaso dejan entrar a este tipo de chicas?-Pregunta a unas mujeres que entran pero enseguida la ignoran- Mmm pero qué puedo decir si todas son unas –Mira el dibujo en la puerta del baño-¡Pero qué rayos!-Deja de cruzar los brazos para mirar atenta el diseño-No lo puedo creer… ¿Acaso es eso lo que dibujas?**

_Serena no le dice nada y cruzándose de brazos sólo gira el rostro a otro lado…_

**-Ahora pretendes burlarte ¿Cierto?**

**-Tienes talento rubita-Le habla ignorando su comentario y volviendo a mirar más de cerca le dice:- Me gusta-Sonríe arqueando una ceja-**

**-¿Quién eres? –Le dice muy molesta-Primero me quieres reportar y luego hablas bien de mi dibujo…**

**-Oh vaya-Arquea una ceja-Veo que es brava "La potranca" jajaja… -La mira de arriba abajo poniéndose una mano en la cintura-¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando niñita?**

_Son interrumpidas por dos mujeres que entran a buscar a la morena… una de ellas es muy alta de cabello rubio ondulado y la otra es más bajita de cabello ondulado con un particular color… Serena al verlas entrar entrecierra los ojos y las mira de arriba abajo igual que lo hacen ellas…_

_No puede evitar una sonrisita burlona… _

**-Veo que venden buena "Mercancía" aquí-Dice la rubia alta-Esta está como idiota y aparte rayando las paredes-Mira a Setsuna-¿Pero qué rayos haces hablando con ella?**

**Michiru Kaiou tan educada y elegante se aproxima a Serena y extiende su mano… **

**-Son diseños Haruka. Hola nena-Saluda-Mi nombre es Michiru Kaiou**

_Serena observa a esa bellísima mujer que la mira atenta. Esboza una suave sonrisa y toma su mano para saludarla… _

**-Pareces un ángel, pero un ángel bastante extraño-Ladea la cabeza-Con ese cabello color aguamarina-Sonríe mientras le da la mano-**

**-Jajaja que simpática señorita. Es la tendencia en Europa ¿Sabes?-Arquea una ceja-¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino ¿Y ustedes son?**

**-Soy Haruka Tenou y ella-Señala a Setsuna-Es Setsuna Meiou**

_Serena hace cara de sorpresa_

**-¡¿Qué?!-Mira a la morena- ¡¿Setsuna Meiou?! ¿La diseñadora de modas?-Pregunta con emoción en la voz-**

**-Claro niña-Responde Michiru-**

**-Por eso te decía que tus dibujos son hermosos-Saca una tarjeta de su bolso-Es más si gustas podrías trabajar para mí-Le da la tarjeta a Serena que emocionada la toma y la guarda en su pantalón-**

_Nuevamente son interrumpidas por un grupo de chicas que entrando al lugar hicieron que las demás voltearan a verlas. Ellas son cuatro, una es muy alta de cabello largo color chocolate y alegres ojos verdes, otra es morena de cabello negro muy largo, una rubia de ojos azules las mira atentamente mientras la última y algo tímida entra detrás de las demás luciendo su particular cabello azul. Las que estaban adentro se les quedaron viendo en particular a la del cabello azul. Amy Mizuno había hecho semejante cosa como un acto rebelde hacia sus padres. _

**-Serena vamos Seiya espera-Dice la chica de cabello azul-**

**-¡Que espere!-Grita molesta-¿Acaso no sabe que estoy en el baño?**

**-Oh bueno perdón-Dice una rubia mirando a las chicas que ahí estaban congregadas-¿Y estás quiénes son?-Las mira con desconfianza-**

**-Ah bueno miren chicas-Toma del brazo a Setsuna-Ella es la famosa diseñadora de modas Setsuna Meiou y ellas son Haruka y Michiru. Creo son modelos…-Dice apenada-**

**-Claro que lo somos rubita-Responde Haruka saliendo al paso rumbo a la puerta-Nena ¿No vienes?-Pregunta a Michiru-Estoy harta de niñas meonas-Ríe ante la cara de enojo de Mina-**

**-¡Oye!-Grita la rubia siendo detenida por Lita-**

**-¡Déjalas Mina! Cálmate.**

**-Bueno Serena… es un placer, me retiro-Setsuna se despide-Espero verte pronto por la agencia.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**-Ahhh –Suspira largamente- Y tener que terminar esta carrera sólo porque quiere mi padre-Se dice a sí misma mirando la tarjeta en su mano-**

**-¡Señorita Serena!-Grita Beryl-¡Señorita!-Se detiene a descansar-Me ha traído corriendo desde el establo-Habla con la voz entrecortada-**

**-Cielos Beryl-La mira con una sonrisa burlona-No debiste venir ¿Acaso no saben que no quiero ser molestada y menos cuando estoy con Baby?**

**-Si señorita, pero el señor Kenji quiere verla, es sobre la fiesta.**

**-¡La fiesta!-Grita emocionada mientras le pega a la yegua para que corra-¡Bye Beryl jaja!-Se aleja corriendo a todo galope dejando a la chica parada en medio del enorme terreno-**

**-¡Eres una pesadilla Serena Tsukino!-Grita enfurecida sin que la rubia la oyera-**

_Sin querer, Serena había dejado botada la tarjeta de Setsuna y Beryl la recogió mirándola atenta sonrió maliciosa_

**-Con que quieres ser diseñadora rubita de mierda jajaja, deja que lo sepa el señor Kenji-Sonríe con maldad-La venganza es un plato que se come frío… **

_Un hombre alto de cabello negro y porte muy varonil se baja de su lujoso auto. Quitándose los anteojos mira detenidamente la recién comprada hacienda…_

**-¡Qué cosas se le ocurren a papá!**

**-¡Hermano! ¡Hasta que te animas a venir!-Le grita una guapa castaña-**

**-Bueno-Encoge los hombros-Quería ver a mamá. Después de todo, se compró todo esto para que ella reposara.**

**-Así es hermano ¿No te parece linda?-Mira a su alrededor y da un largo suspiro-Esto le hará bien a mamá.**

_Los Chiba eran gente multimillonaria, al ser Mamoru un hombre muy adinerado y excelente en los negocios había emprendido su propia empresa, siendo un golpe de suerte expandirse a varios países. Había conocido a la madre de Darien en un desfile del pueblo y se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Sin saber mucho de su pasado él se la había llevado a la ciudad poco después de casarse…pero todo tenía una razón de ser… una razón que sólo Mamoru sabía y que su esposa había aceptado por su propia conveniencia…_

_Los hermanos caminaban hasta el corredor platicando de muchas cosas, Lita y Darien eran muy unidos y se amaban mucho. Siendo casi el anochecer Darien no había reparado en el estiércol de perro que había justo en la entrada y al ir distraído en la charla:_

**-¡Pero qué!-Hace una pausa- ¿Qué es esto Lita?-Pregunta a su hermana-**

**-Ay hermano-Le dice acercándose a abrazarlo-Veo que sigues siendo el fresa de siempre jajaja.**

**-No vendré a verlos ténganlo por seguro–Se limpia en el pasto antes de entrar-Mira que ideas de mi padre el quererse venir a vivir acá. Simplemente es de locos.**

**-No es de locos hermano es la salud de mamá. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sacrificó al parirte?**

**-¡Ay Lita no me vengas con tus chantajes sentimentales!-Ríe-Sabes de sobra que lo digo en broma, amo a mamá tanto como tú o papá, así que-Se acomoda los puños de la camisa-¿En dónde está esa hermosa dama?-Pregunta sonriente por su madre-**

_Ambos continúan su camino por el largo pasillo en donde se puede ver perfectamente el jardín completamente lleno de rosas rojas, favoritas de Evelia, madre de Lita y Darien._

_Mientras Darien y su querida hermana caminan hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre, __una bella rubia llega a donde su padre que en su estudio la espera…_

**-Papi… ya estoy aquí ¿Me has llamado?-Pregunta con una sonrisa-**

**-Pasa hija-Mira su reloj-Vaya, sí que te tomas tu tiempo para venir ¿Eh? Ya hasta se me había olvidado que te llamé al mediodía**

**-Ay papi, es que me distraje peinando a Baby y luego hice otras cosas-Le responde sonriente-**

**-Ok, no se diga más-Hace una pausa antes de seguir hablando-… mira… tu madre y yo hemos decidido que tu fiesta se haga aquí en la hacienda.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Sí… así podremos invitar a nuestros amigos…**

**-Pero quedamos que…**

**-Mira Serena, siempre te cumplimos tus caprichos y ahora es tiempo de que tú nos apoyes con esto. Vendrán personas muy apreciadas por nosotros y además podrás invitar a más amigos. La hacienda es muy grande y hermosa así que está decidido-Le dice en tono muy serio-**

_Serena hace una mueca de disgusto y levantándose de la silla sólo dice:_

**-Entonces si ya lo decidieron ¿Para qué me lo dices? ¿Burla acaso?**

**-Nada de eso. Simplemente que esta vez el presupuesto está bajo Serena. Sólo este año no será en el club como estás acostumbrada.**

**-¿Cómo es eso de bajo presupuesto?**

**-Bueno… pasa que estamos perdiendo una de nuestras empresas y tenemos que tener cuidado de no caer en banca rota.**

**-¡Pero papá! ¿Cómo puede pasar eso?**

**-Malas inversiones hija-Dice tristemente-**

**-¡Demonios!-Grita enojada-**

**-¡Pero qué modales son esos Serena! ¿Eso es lo que te hemos enseñado?-Pregunta irritado-**

**-Oh no papi-Dice con tristeza-Pero es que yo quería… -Hace una carita triste-**

_Kenji Tsukino podía ser duro a veces y más cuando se trataba de negocios, pero con su única y astuta hija él perdía toda cordura. Se levantó para darle la vuelta al escritorio y tomando del hombro a Serena le dijo:_

**-Tranquila nena, te prometo que será inolvidable tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Después de todo, eres mi única hija.**

**-Oh papá-Se abraza a él-Yo quería que fuera en el club y que fueran todos mis amigos y conocidos, así podría humillar a esa tonta de Esmeralda.**

**-Aquí vamos de nuevo con Esmeralda White, ¿Cuándo van a dejar de tener esa rivalidad eh hija?-Ríe-Son tan solo unas mocosas.**

**-Ella es la que empieza metiéndose entre mi amigo y yo.**

**-Oh vamos hija, tu amigo no quiere ser precisamente tu amigo, mira que te lo digo yo. Nada más basta con verle los ojos para que sepas que está enamorado de ti.**

**-… ¿Diamante Black, enamorado de mí?-Señala su pecho tratando de aguantar una carcajada-¡Pero si somos amigos desde niños! ¡Él jamás me ha insinuado nada! Lo que me pudre es que se lleve con esa idiotita.**

**-Ay vamos de nuevo hija, debieras tratar de llevarte con Esmeralda, después de todo ellos son tus amigos desde niños.**

**-Mmm… lo pensaré-Le da la espalda para ir hacia la puerta, pero antes voltea a ver a su padre con una sonrisa que podría derretir el mismo sol-Papi… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?**

**-¿Cómo podría negártelo mi hermosa nena?-Ríe-**

**-Jajaja ay papá. Bueno lo que quiero decirte es que mi fiesta sea de disfraces…**

**-¿Disfraces?-Pregunta asombrado-¿En Julio? ¿Acaso eso no es en noviembre?-Ríe nuevamente-**

**-¡Papá!-Le dice entre risas-Es que siempre he querido vestirme de conejita-Sonríe melosa-**

**-¿Conejita? ¡Por Dios hija! ¿Con quién te estás juntando ah?-Pone los brazos en jarras-De seguro con esa chica tan extravagante… esa-Duda-Esa tal Mina ¿Cierto? ¿O será Amy la del cabello exótico?**

**-No papa jajaja sólo deja que sea así ¿Sí por fa?-**

**-Ok, ok. Pero no pidas que me disfrace porque eso sí que no señorita jajaja, ¡Ya me veo yo disfrazado de Batman y a tu madre de Gatúbela!-Ríe ante la cara de su hija-Ve, ve e invita a todos tus amigos-Le hace un ademán con la mano-Anda, anda vete-Vuelve a su escritorio moviendo la cabeza mientras ríe-Serena, Serenita…**

_Serena abandona la oficina de papá yéndose muy contenta ya que hará su famosa fiesta de disfraces, sin imaginarse siquiera que podría ser la última juerga que tenga. _

_Su padre por lo pronto se queda muy preocupado en su oficina, viendo algunas facturas y cuentas por pagar él mueve la cabeza negativamente para luego pasarse la mano varias veces por el cabello._

**-Maldito juego, me está dejando en la ruina-Susurra -**

_Tarareando una melodiosa canción la rubia camina hacia su habitación cuando es abordada por una bella y serena dama:_

**-Hola Serena ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Hola mami-Sonríe tierna-Bien… ¿Gustas pasar?-Le abre la puerta-**

**-Claro, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre tu fiesta-Entra a la recámara-**

**-Sí ya me dijo papá que será aquí en la hacienda-Hace un mohín-**

**-Serena no debes ser malagradecida, a veces pienso que el haber tenido sólo un hijo nos ha hecho unos padres muy consecuentes … Umiko ya me dijo que la dejaste hablando sola en los establos. **

**-¡Oh mamá!-Dice fastidiada-¡No la escuché!-Se deja caer en la cama mientras mira el techo-**

**-Ella te ha cuidado desde que eras un bebé no veo porqué ahora eres grosera y te portas de esa forma con ella.**

**-Mami si has venido a regañarme mejor me voy-Se levanta- Voy a cabalgar un rato, aquí siento que me ahogo-Sale de la habitación dejando a su madre dentro-**

**-Serena, Serena… -Suspira resignada-Ojalá tu padre no lo pierda todo, porque si no tú serás la que más sufra.**

_A todo galope y enfadada por las represalias de su madre, Serena se metía en los senderos oscuros que aunque ya conocidos no dejaban de ser peligrosos. Pero eso no le importaba a la impetuosa rubia y corriendo rápido sobre Baby ella se guiaba por la luz de la luna… _

_Al llegar a su destino, ella mira la hacienda excelentemente cuidada y custodiada por perros guardianes. Serena busca con la mirada a ese chico que ha sido su amigo de casi toda la vida…_

**-¡Diamante! ¿Dónde estás?-Le grita-**

_En espera de que salga mira los alrededores… la hacienda La Concordia era conocida por ser manejada por el hijo mayor del señor Topacio Black, un varón adinerado de buen ver._

_Seguía mirando encantada todo, tanto que no escuchó cuando su amigo le hablaba esperando para ayudarla a bajar de la yegua…_

**-Vaya Serena-La saca de sus pensamientos mientras sonríe-Ya eres toda una experta con los equinos-La ayuda a bajar-Creo serías una buena jinete para Azabache.**

**-Mmm no lo creo, si corro sería con Baby, Azabache es una yegua muy salvaje y no sabría controlarla.**

**-Yo te enseño ¿Quieres?**

_Serena observa el rostro de su amigo y sólo sonríe un poco, poco después ambos caminaban hacia el establo para ver a los caballos y platicar de sus cosas. Mientras peinaban los animales Serena observaba a Diamante que con gran amor cepillaba el pelo de Azabache, esa yegua había llegado al rancho en condiciones deplorables en una noche de tormenta y ella había ido para ayudarles._

**-Veo que se ha adaptado perfectamente aquí-Sonríe mientras se acerca a acariciar el suave pelo del animal-**

**-Sí bastante bien Sere-Responde con cariño-Es una yegua muy noble y cada que puedo salgo a cabalgar con ella.**

**-Veo que es tu favorita-Responde sonriente-Sólo tú la puedes domar…**

**-Mmm creo que sí****jajaja.**

**-¿Y piensas seguir estudiando?-Le pregunta mientras toma un cepillo y comienza a cepillar a Baby-**

**-Si claro, de hecho mi padre me ha sugerido que me vaya a España a terminar mi maestría.**

**-¿España?-Pregunta triste-¿O sea que me piensas dejar?**

**-No es un hecho -Sonríe dulce-Lo cierto es que amo el campo, amo todo lo natural, pero también quiero descubrir cosas nuevas. Por lo pronto estudiaré en la ciudad y luego pensaré en donde hago mi maestría.**

**-Bueno-Suspira-Por lo menos tú si cumplirás tu más anhelado sueño no que yo…**

**-No lo cumples porque no quieres nena-Le toma la mano-Tienes un gran talento y creo que podrías labrarte un futuro prometedor, quien quita y pronto estemos por Europa-Ríe-Tú diseñando para los famosos y yo descubriendo nuevas formas de vida.**

**-¡Ay sí el arqueólogo buscando momias! Jajaja**

**-¡Ya verás!-Corre detrás de ella mientras Serena se ríe de él-**

_Ellos solían ser amigos desde niños…jugando como jugaban ahora, disfrutaban de la compañía mutua y hablando de muchas cosas más se les fue pasando el tiempo…_

**-¿No crees que es algo tarde Sere?-Pregunta el peli plata mientras da una mirada a su reloj-**

**-No quiero llegar ahora, no quiero que mi madre me reprenda-Encoge los hombros-**

**-¿Pero qué pasa nena?-Le toma la mano-**

**-Es que… mi fiesta se hará en la hacienda…**

**-¿Eso es todo? Digo…no creo sea tan grave.**

**-Es que me gusta celebrar en el antro-Juega con sus manos-**

**-¿Y qué te dijeron tus padres?**

**-Mi padre me dijo que estaba corto de dinero y que sería mejor para mí. Además piensa invitar amigos de ellos y que yo podría invitar más amistades…**

**-Mmm… me parece un buen plan linda. **

**-¿Tú crees?**

_Serena alzó la mirada y se topó con los brillantes ojos de Diamante. Su mirada era dulce y tierna, así que en un impulso ella acarició el rostro de él e inclinándose poco a poco lo besó..._

**-¿Serena?-Se preguntó Diamante al mirarla a los ojos-**

**-Lo siento-Le dice aún con los ojos entrecerrados-Fue un impulso.**

**-Jajaja, vaya qué impulso más lindo pero…-Le toma la mano con ternura-**

**-Si Diamante lo sé. Sé perfecto que somos amigos.**

**-Eso y que estoy totalmente dedicado a mis estudios-Responde sonriente-**

_El heredero Black sólo pensaba en terminar su carrera y cumplir sus sueños, en estos momentos eso era lo que poblaba su mente. Pero a decir verdad, ese beso de Serena lo había dejado confundido. Tan confundido como cuando volvió a ver a Esmeralda White, también su amiga de casi toda la vida. Ella y Serena solían llevarse bien pero, desde el regreso de Esmeralda del extranjero las cosas habían cambiado. Ni una ni otra le había dado explicación del porqué de su distanciamiento._

_Sentados en el establo platicaban de todo un poco siendo en esto tema de conversación Esmeralda y Seiya._

**-¿Entonces Seiya se molestó porque lo dejaste botado en el antro? Jajaja lo que hubiera dado por ver su berrinche… **

**-Sí jajaja, es que me quiso reclamar por dejarlo algunos minutos solo, pero comprende-Se encoge de hombros-¡Setsuna Meiou es Setsuna Meiou!-Ríe-**

**-… Sí jajaja te entiendo ella es uno de tus ídolos desde que éramos niños. Vaya amiga, pues sí que es posesivo ese Seiya Kou mira que a tan poco de conocerte se ponga en esas. Lo mejor es que ya no estás con él…**

**-… ¿Eso crees?-Sonríe-¿Acaso tú conoces a alguien para mí?**

_Diamante se ruboriza y sólo sonríe evadiendo el tema…_

**-Sere… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**-Lo que gustes-Toma un palo de madera y juega con él-**

**-¿Por qué Esmeralda y tú ya no se llevan?**

_La rubia arquea una ceja pero no deja de mirar el palo mientras sigue jugando y después de dar un largo suspiro:_

**-Ella es la que no me habla bien. ¿Recuerdas aquélla fiesta en el palenque?**

**-Sí.**

**-Pues en esa fiesta ella me dijo que no me quería cerca de ti, que tú eras su amigo y que yo estaba de más en esa amistad.**

**-¿Qué?-Pregunta perplejo-Pero… -Hace una pausa-**

**-¿Pero qué?-Voltea a verlo-¿Acaso tú te ves con ella?**

_Diamante hace una larga pausa sin dejar de mirar los bellos ojos azules de su amiga, y bajando un poco la mirada le dice:_

**-Ella es mi amiga también Sere, y no me gusta que no se lleven, ella dijo que tú la desdeñaste.**

**-¡Maldita víbora ponzoñosa!-Grita molesta lanzando el palo por los aires-**

**-¡Ya, ya cálmate!-Le toma el hombro-**

**-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?-Se levanta-Es mejor que me vaya, si tú quieres ser amigo de esa –Hace una pausa por el coraje-De esa… De esa… ¡De esa babosa!-Grita finalmente-Es mejor que yo me vaya de aquí-Se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar. Pero Diamante la sigue y la toma del brazo-**

**-Por favor Serena, ustedes eran amigas. Yo las quiero mucho y me duele que no se lleven.**

**-Pues entonces, quédate con ella-Le dice fríamente-Una mujer tan grosera como Esmeralda no merece mi amistad.**

**-Es que no lo entiendo Sere…**

**-Cuando volvió del extranjero ella está muy extraña-Se encoge de hombros-Lo mejor es que me vaya Diamante, es algo tarde.**

**-Sólo no me dejes de hablar nena por favor ¿Sí?-Sonríe-**

**-Eres mi amigo, y te quiero muchísimo. Te espero en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, no faltes-Le da la espalda mientras dice:- ¡Ah! Y ve solo no le daré el gusto a esa tonta de dejar de ser tu amiga-Se aleja dejando a Diamante con una sonrisa en los labios mientras mueve la cabeza-**

**-Testaruda que eres Serena Tsukino ¿Habrá quién pueda domarte algún día?-Ríe mientras la mira subirse a su yegua e irse a trote veloz-**


End file.
